


Incentives of Dishonesty

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Wooyoung thinks that he and San can make Mingi admit to one of his lies.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	Incentives of Dishonesty

Schedules lined up in such a way that allowed the trio of Wooyoung, San and Mingi freetime. Their bonding entailed the three of them on their phones, with the television on as background noise while making brief and dispirited conversation about funny things they found online.

San laughed out loud at something, prompting Mingi to peer over his shoulder. From the caption, he read out only one word. "Rimming," said slowly, the inflection suggesting a question, though Mingi hadn't actually followed it up with one.

That earned Wooyoung’s attention, who squeezed in to read what was on San’s phone. “Oh, that’s good.” Wooyoung joined in on San’s laughter while Mingi remained quiet. “Do you know what rimming is, Mingi?”

Both San and Wooyoung faced Mingi, awaiting his answer. "Yeah. Of course I do." San and Wooyoung knew that tone, of overly boisterous confidence that made it abundantly clear when Mingi was lying. The smirks they exchanged signalled they recognized an opportunity.

How San managed to keep a straight face while addressing Mingi was nothing short of a miracle. "Do you like rimming?"

"Yeah," the response was immediate. "I love it. I do it all the time."

Wooyoung had to bite down hard on his cheek to keep from laughing, while San dug his nails into his palms as he pressed. "Do you? With who?"

"My friends. I did it a lot back in the day."

"Oh yeah?" Wooyoung intercepted when he noticed San was too close to breaking. "Did you prefer rimming or getting rimmed?"

"Uh," Mingi paused for a moment. "Definitely getting rimmed."

"I didn't know that about you." San and Wooyoung shared another glance. They wore matching, wolfish smiles. Wooyoung planted his hand on San's shoulder. "It just so happens that San loves rimming. He could rim you."

Wooyoung disregarded the look San shot him the moment it’d gone from scrutinizing to an exaggerated roll of his eyes. Theatrics aside, he caught the hint of a smile as San was turning away.

Mingi wasn’t hopeless, of course, able to pick up that something was off if the lingering looks to either of the troublemakers were anything to go off of. Either they'd achieve a small victory, or he'd get to watch San eat Mingi's ass. A win-win, as far as Wooyoung was concerned. 

"Yeah." It was hesitant, stretched after another set of respective glances. "Okay."

"Alright. Wooyoung, move over." When Wooyoung sat at the very end, San started patting the cushion. "Mingi, lay down on your stomach."

Slowed by confusion, Mingi did, taking up what little remaining space there was. San sat up on his knees, settling to either side of Mingi's legs. Poor Mingi nearly jumped out of his skin when San went for his shorts and boxers in one go, waistbands just above the knees. Even as Wooyoung was stifling a laugh, he felt a little bad.

"Uh." But sense would take over. Mingi's interjection would put a stop to things before they got out of hand. He'd admit to his lie and order would be restored.

Though it was taking an awfully long time to follow up on the interjection. San was half listening as it was, eyes glued to Mingi's ass. His hand stopped short on the lower back, impatient fingers straining to touch. "Something the matter?" 

Before he answered, Mingi's ears went red. He turned his head, looked at both San and Wooyoung, and it really looked like he was about to say something more than what had actually followed. "Nothing." He lowered his head again, resting it on his arm, watching what he could of San finally getting to slide and cup a cheek in hand. When San started spreading it, the two pairs of eyes openly staring caused him to turn his head and hide behind his arm.

San turned to Wooyoung, then a brief glance at Mingi's ass with a quirk of his brows and a small shrug.

At first, Wooyoung shrugged in immediate response. If Mingi was keen on doubling down, though, so would they. The nod he gave to San was conclusive, emphasized further by mouthing, "Do it."

San nodded, a smile shared between them as final encouragement. He shifted a bit, bent over Mingi. San’s exhale caused a startled raise of the shoulders from the other, but the gungho tongue going straight for Mingi’s hole caused the real jump. It seemed to be a courtesy for San to pause, to draw back and wait for a moment. There was no indication to continue, yet none to stop. Mingly only inhaled.

It was wholly fascinating. San dug in for real after Mingi refused to take the out. His face went deep, tongue first. Wooyoung leaned in to get a better look at the circling of San’s tongue on the rim. Mingi, either unreceptive or simply unsure how to be, kept his hole tight and shut, and actually tensed further if San prodded at it.

"As good as your friends did it, Mingi?" At this point, Wooyung couldn’t even be bothered to hide his mirth.

“Yeah.” His voice cracked.

The novelty of the joke had run its course by then. Now Wooyoung was pretty horny. He smacked one of Mingi’s bare thighs and the other raised his head again, a pretty picture of flushed and very visibly flustered with how he worried his mouth. “You ever get your dick sucked while being rimmed?”

"No." Finally, the first honest word out of his mouth all afternoon.

"You wanna?"

"Yeah."

He thought San was in his own world, Wooyoung hadn’t expected him to actually have been listening. Wooyoung patted him on the shoulder, San lifting his head up with a knowing nod. He smacked his lips, wiped the spit off his face with the back of his hand. "I'm going to need you to sit up, Mingi. You're going to sit on my face so Wooyoung can take care of you. Alright?"

San slid off the couch, onto the ground, his back to the bottom of the sofa. After Mingi sat up, San shifted, adjusted so his head could lay back against the seat of the couch with proper support. Wooyoung had only been vaguely aware of all that while he stared more intently at Mingi’s hard cock, his spread thighs, the demure look so unsuited to that face that it held an appealing charm in its own right. 

"You sure this is okay?” Mingi was being guided by a hand on his hip. “It won’t be too heavy?"

"It’ll be fine," San assured, outright pulling Mingi down onto his face the rest of the way.

What a sight, Mingi naked from the bottom down, cock bouncing up with how San guided him to grind on his face. Red eared and flushed, his face was partially obstructed by his hand, unable to look Wooyoung full-on in the eye.

Mingi kept an eye on San openly palming himself until Wooyoung called the attention with a hand placed high on Mingi's thigh. He came in, hunched over the armrest so as to not disrupt San. From the side, he took Mingi in hand, the cock responded with a little twitch. Wooyoung couldn’t help himself, a few flicks of the thumb over the head of his cock just to get the other squirming a bit. When Wooyoung really went for it, he leaned in. Just the lips pressed to the head earned a whisper of a “Holy shit,” from Mingi.

By then, San pulled his cock out over the waistband of his sweats and stroked himself. Mingi, so clearly overwhelmed, had his eyes darting between that and the sight of Wooyoung with his mouth closed around him.

Wooyoung kept the sucking light, but his tongue moved deliberately. Mingi's groans were quiet and constant, which was probably why he didn't notice Mingi's orgasm was coming until he felt a hot spurt of cum directly hit the back of his tongue.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry."

Wooyoung dismissed it with a shake of his head, pulling off while keeping the cum stored in his mouth. He tapped San's shoulder, who prompted Mingi to lift himself up by pushing up on his hips.

When San sat upright, Wooyoung slid further onto the couch, nearly sprawled on Mingi's lap to reach. San leaned in for the remainder, a closed mouth kiss only opening up once their lips were slotted, passing along the cum between themselves while Wooyoung kept a watchful eye open to take in Mingi's fascination.

When they swallowed down most of it between them, Wooyoung slid onto the ground and they made out in earnest. He was crazy hard, and just having San squeeze him over his shorts had him groaning. He returned the touch, felt San sigh against his mouth.

Wooyoung pulled back, let out a small hum and looked up at Mingi who'd been staring. "We're going to my room."

Mingi blinked. "Oh, okay." He sounded a little disappointed.

"Do you want to join us?" San asked.

Mingi perked up. "Yeah, I do."

Arousal was the main source of their confidence. They never had an audience before, but the thought of being watched was a massive turn-on and Wooyoung was thankful San was on board. The states of undress went addressed, clothes worn loose enough to make the short walk to Wooyoung's room a quick one. As soon as the door had shut behind them, San and Wooyoung started undressing. Mingi stood aside and watched openly.

Wooyoung pulled his t-shirt off. "My turn to top."

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't forget."

While San undressed, Wooyoung went into his drawer and dug for his bottle of lube, spared a glance at Mingi who kept close to the door. "You can sit on my bed, Mingi."

"Okay." Mingi sat at the foot of it, which worked out well as San had undressed completely, smiled at Mingi as he walked by to lay himself down on his side.

Wooyoung laughed just watching the way Mingi ogled San. "You like what you see, Mingi?"

Before Mingi got a chance to respond, San nudged one of Mingi's knees with his foot, a laugh of his own. "You don't have to answer him."

When Wooyoung dropped his shorts, he had Mingi's eyes on him again. This time he elected to stay quiet, a few jerks and a kiss blown in Mingi's direction just for the thrill of it. As he approached, San turned onto his stomach, ass propped up with a pillow below his hips. Wooyoung put up a knee on the bed, and Mingi cleared space by tucking himself back as far as possible.

Being watched spurred him into slapping San's ass hard, a pained grunt, almost annoyed, but let go with Wooyoung's softer squeezes. He liked to think it was something of an apology, but really, his mind was on how it must've looked to Mingi. The aforementioned was intently focused on watching the tremors of San's cute ass as it was being played with.

When Wooyoung smiled, Mingi matched it. He leaned toward San's ass, but had his eye on Mingi when he pressed a soft kiss to a cheek. He spread them, gestured for Mingi to come in a little closer, to get a better look while he stuck his tongue out and pressed it flat on San's hole. It relaxed, opening up to him, and Wooyoung drilled his tongue right in.

“Fuck," he heard Mingi whisper.

Wooyoung withdrew, grabbed the lube and coated his fingers, easily pushing one knuckle-deep into San's hole. "Want to try this?" He asked Mingi.

"Fingering him?"

"Yeah."

Mingi looked to San. "Is that alright?"

"More than alright," San said, making a loose and quick thumbs up.

Wooyoung passed the lube along after withdrawing his hand. Mingi coated his fingers, looked to Wooyoung as if awaiting critique. To encourage him, he gave a nod and Mingi slowly pushed his index finger into San.

"It's really tight. Does it feel good?" He thrust it in and out slowly.

"Yeah. Try two fingers," San said.

"And you're sure that's not too tight?"

San leaned up a bit on his elbow, facing Mingi. "Trust me, I'll be fine."

Convinced, Mingi pulled out a bit to draw his index and middle finger together and pushed. San let out a breathy little exhale, a sweet sigh that placated Mingi enough to thrust his fingers in and out.

"Wooyoung, I'm good," San said, laying fully prone.

Mingi picked up on the hint, withdrew his fingers and handed the lube back to Wooyoung. Once again made an openly curious spectator, his eyes were glued to watching Wooyoung lube his cock and push even more lube into San's ass.

When he lined up his cock, Mingi shifted a bit once again to get a good view of it all. Of San's hole, distending to accommodate, of Wooyoung's cockhead disappearing into San's body. Both had let off noises of their own. As always, San felt incredible. So tight, it felt like the tip of his cock was being gripped as he slid home. And Wooyoung could go deep in that position, curled his legs around San's calves when he thrusted.

For a minute, Wooyoung had completely forgotten they had company. For good measure, he smacked San across the ass again, his partner arching his back. That made him realize San was performing just as much as he was.

"Mingi," Wooyoung said. "Want to know how to make San feel even better?" That question didn't require a verbal answer by design, and San always seemed to be on the same wavelength with any of his ideas. When Wooyoung pulled out, he scooted, sat up against the headboard. San followed, settling on Wooyoung's lap, though facing out toward Mingi as he lowered himself. He took Wooyoung's cock in hand, gave it a few jerks before guiding it up into him as he lowered himself so it went up into him.

No further explanation was needed. Not with the way Mingi’s eyes followed the bounce of San's cock as he rode Wooyoung. He reached for the lube again and added more to his hand, using it to close his hand tight around San's cock. When he managed to elicit a moan, Mingi smiled.

Up until then, Mingi had to be prompted to do anything. Wooyoung hadn't anticipated Mingi leaning in to kiss San on his own. When he saw tongues out, dipping into each other’s mouths, Wooyoung's balls throbbed a bit remembering how that mouth had swallowed some of Mingi’s come, had eaten Mingi’s ass.

That series of thoughts did him in, where he tensed, fucked up into San and had been so focused on his orgasm, he hadn't even noticed Mingi leaning in to kiss him next until he opened half-lidded eyes and saw the other leaning in. He couldn’t even kiss Mingi properly, he was so shaken. The kiss was open-mouthed in its entirety, but Mingi wasn’t bothered, just kept it sustained and wet.

He stilled after, hard for long enough so San could keep riding him while he caught his breath, while he calmed himself, while Mingi gave him another fleeting kiss on the corner of his mouth before focusing back on San again. Mingi kissed San, intent on bringing him off with his hand until a little whine sounded that was tell-all. When San came, Mingi barely contained it in his hands, the brunt of it shooting onto his clothes.

San laid back, leaned all his weight against Wooyoung. Through the breaths a, “That was great,” slipped out. “You should join us more often, Mingi.”

Mingi nodded enthusiastically. “I’d like that.”

All that left was cleanup. Mingi’s clothes had gotten the worst of it, cum still visibly dripping down his shirt and onto his shorts. When San got up, some cum dribbled out onto one of Wooyoung’s thighs. The three of them were awfully sweaty.

“How about a shower?” Mingi suggested after surveying the sorry state of his clothes, resulting in resounding agreement from Wooyoung and San.

They didn’t know how much longer they had left before any of the others would get home, so they tried not to get too sidetracked in the shower. Wooyoung liked to think they made an honest effort of getting clean quickly. However, by the time the three left the shower, Seonghwa and Yeosang were home, sitting on the couch and staring at the trio who’d stepped out of the bathroom in only their towels.

Seonghwa and Yeosang exchanged a look. Wooyoung looked at them, made brief eye contact with Seonghwa who, for a moment, looked like he was about to say something. Seonghwa’s gaze faltered, in the end, back to Yeosang to continue their conversation, pretending as if he hadn’t seen them.

The three would worry about it if it ever came up. For that day, though, they returned to their respective rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a moral in there somewhere, i'm sure.


End file.
